Helpless When She Smiles
by lovely-whisper
Summary: She danced away just like a child, She drives me crazy, drives me wild. But I'm helpless when she smiles. Previous one shot. MarkOFC
1. Chapter 1

**Helpless When She Smiles**  
by lovely-whisper

**

* * *

**

**Summary:  
**She danced away just like a child, She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles. Mark/OFC One Shot!

**Disclaimer:  
**Don't own Grey's Anatomy and I don't own the song 'Helpless when she smiles' of the Backstreet Boys either.

**Author's note:  
**I felt like writing a one shot. So I just did. Please don't think I have abandoned my other stories, they are a work in progress. The progress is just not going so well. So please bare with me.

**GA**

He had met her in New York during a night out on the town. The brunette had caught his eye the second he had sat down on one of the bar stools that occupied the bar area of one of his favorite clubs. She was with a friend, sipping a Mojito, her feet tapping softly with the beat of the music. She gazed at him occasionally, a little smile playing on her lips. He would gaze occasionally as well as he found himself unable to just ignore her.

To him she looked pretty, beautiful even. Her dark brown hair rested on her shoulders, her brown eyes sparkled whenever she laughed and her smile was able to lit up the dim room. But the most beautiful about her, he thought, was her appearance. She didn't seem to notice that men turned their head when she walked by. She had no clue of the affect she had on most men. The effect she had on him. He caught himself staring at her longer then he should have, because all of sudden he felt aroused.

That had never happened before. Whenever he took a girl home, he was too drunk to actually notice what she looked like. The next evening, all he was able to tell about his latest conquest was that it was a blonde. Never once did he remember anything else about the women he took home.

But tonight felt different. Tonight he felt like he could stare at her forever and never getting bored. When he noticed that the girl was staring at him as well, he raised his glass and smiled. She raised hers as well and smiled back, before turning her attention back to her friend, whispering something in her ear. A few moments later the two girls stood up from their stools. Mark was worried that she was leaving already. But when they walked away towards the dance floor, Mark relaxed and turned around on his stool to watch them dance.

_She danced away just like a child __  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

After a few more songs, the two girls returned to their stools and placed some money on the bar. Mark, who now knew they were leaving, stood up hastily and made his way over.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?", Mark asked the woman he had been staring at all night.

The brunette just smiled, while her redheaded friend sighed and glared at him. "Does that line ever work?", she replied.

Mark just decided to ignore her and focused his attention at the brunette again.

"Well, what do you say? Just one drink?", Mark asked. He was not ready to let her walk out of his life just yet.

The woman smiled at him before turning her attention to her friend. Just one look was enough, because the fiery redhead nodded and smiled in return, before putting on her coat and making her way towards the exit.

The girl sat down back in her stool and pointed to the one next to her. Within seconds Mark sat down next to her and ordered two more Mojito's from the bartender. When he turned to look at the woman next to him, he was met with a soft gaze.

"Does it ever work? The pickup line I mean", she asked him.

He nodded.

"Really?", she asked, shocked that such a corny line worked on a lot of girls.

He nodded again.

"Oh my, well, I'm pretty sure you're the last person on earth using that line. But hey, if it works for you…", she told him with a big smile on her face.

He laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, … " he started, "to be honest, it doesn't really need to work, because with looks like this, who needs a pickup line", he bragged.

The girl shook her head, laughing at his attempt to set her at ease.

"Do you use a pickup line?", he asked her.

She surprised him by leaning forward towards him, pulling the label out of the back of his shirt.

"What are you doing?", he asked her.

"I'm trying to see if you're made in heaven", she answered.

He laughed. "And?",

"Unfortunately you're made in China", she joked.

He extended his hand. "I'm Mark Sloan by the way".

"Nice to meet you Mark. I'm Casey Hudson", she said as she shook his hand.

They smiled at each other.

Mark then raised his glass. "Let's toast! To a wonderful evening!".

Casey also raised her glass. "To a wonderful evening, to new friends and to the revival of old and corny pickup lines!".

**GA**

2 hours later, a cab stopped in front of the apartment building where Casey lived. Taking out her wallet, Mark stopped her.

"The cab is on me", he said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to ride a cab home".

Casey nodded and grabbed a what looked like a business card.

"I had a wonderful time tonight", she said, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded. "I had a wonderful time as well. We really should do it again".

Casey nodded, without answering the question.

She leaned forward suddenly and kissed Mark with all the passion that had been built between them during the night. Mark kissed her back with the same amount of passion. After a few seconds they both realized that they were probably being watched by the cab driver. Reluctantly they let go of each other.

Casey slipped the business card in his jacket pocket, before opening the door.

"Goodbye Mark".

"'Night, Casey".

**GA**

Another 30 minutes later the cab stopped at the Grand Hyatt Hotel and after paying the cab driver, Mark quickly made his way up to his room.

After making himself a drink, Mark suddenly reached into his pocket and grabs a hold of the card Casey had slipped into it.

He turned it around to see if there was something he was missing. Because the address scribbled on the card was not located in New York.

All it said was:

_Casey Hudson  
129 Freemont Road  
98101 Seattle, WA_

**GA**

The End or To Be Continued??


	2. Chapter 2

**Helpless When She Smiles  
**by lovely-whisper

* * *

**GA **

**Summary:  
**She danced away just like a child, She drives me crazy, drives me wild.  
But I'm helpless when she smiles. Mark/OFC. Previous one shot now turned into a multi-chapter story.

**Disclaimer:  
**Once again I don't own a thing. It's pathetic really…

**Author's note:  
**I noticed that the ending of the first chapter might have been a little confusing. The name of the hotel Mark is staying in (in New York) is not the Archfield, but the Grand Hyatt (it looked really fancy on the web ;)). I already changed it, so hopefully mistakes like that won't happen again (but since it's me I can't guarantee that ;)). Anyhow, let's get on with the story.

**GA

* * *

****Chapter 2**

For what seemed like the hundredth time already, Mark turned the business card around that Casey had left him. The only data on the card was an address that was located in a totally different state. Mark wondered if maybe she had made a mistake while writing it down. Maybe she had just recently moved to New York and the card she gave him was outdated. Or what if she really was living in Seattle? Maybe she was just here for a short visit, a weekend stay with her redheaded friend. Knowing that it was a Monday morning, it was quite possible that she was getting ready to leave New York. Or, even worse, she had already left for Seattle.

With a sigh he sat down behind the desk, turning on his notebook. He hated living out of a suitcase in the tight space he could call home for at least 3 more weeks. Due to a few large renovations projects in his apartment, he had no other option than to stay in a hotel for the remaining time. His other option was to stay with friends, but due to his manwhore lifestyle he choose not to embarrass the few good friends he had.

After a few tries of finding Casey Hudson on the web he gave up. He would never admit to it, but he was pretty much hopeless when it comes to working on a computer. Instead he stood up to get dressed, because he was once again late for work.

**GA**

_2 months later_

After several routine breast augmentations Mark finally had some time to rest. He sat down in the chair in front of the large desk that was filled with files and medical journals. Right in front of him were 2 pink notes from one of the nurses. But instead of the usual dinner date questions, both notes said to call Chief Webber of Seattle Grace Hospital back as soon as possible.

So moments later he found himself talking to the Chief of SGH. The chief told him that his niece was brought in after a heavy car accident and that he only wanted the best plastic surgeon on the planet to perform the reconstructive surgery on his niece. A few minutes later Mark had agreed to take the first available plane to Seattle, WA.

In the minutes that followed Mark booked a airplane ticket, worked on a few of his charts and asked Dr O'Shea, the other plastic surgeon of the hospital, to take over the most urgent cases. Mark rescheduled the routine examinations and breast augmentations for the next week. After he was absolutely sure that everything had been taken care off, he left the hospital and stopped by the hotel to pack a bag.

A few hours later Mark was on his way to Seattle.

**GA**

Meanwhile in Seattle Casey Hudson was on the pediatrics floor, talking to her last patient of the day. A six year old boy was brought in earlier that day with a broken leg and a few nasty bruises. Due to new laws within the hospital, Casey, the hospital's social worker, was asked to consult the boy as well, making sure that there were no signs of child molestation or abuse. In this case there weren't any signs of maltreatment of the little boy. The boy had told her that he had been naughty. He had been swinging real high and wanted to jump off, just like his older sister had done. But he hadn't yet perfected his landing and now his mother was really angry with him. Casey had assured him that his mother wasn't really angry, but just genuinely concerned about his well being. Casey made him promise to both her and his mother that he would never try to jump of the swing again, at least not until his feet could touch the ground.

After saying goodbye to the little boy and his mother, Casey stopped by her office, put the file on her desk and than left for the Locker room that she shared with a few residents. When she entered the locker room she saw the resident talking fiercely to each other.

"What's going on?", Casey asked Meredith who sitting on one of the benches and who wasn't participating in the conversation.

"Well, apparently the Chief has called the best plastic surgeon of the planet to operate on his niece and by doing so he started a whole string of rumors", Meredith explained.

"Rumors?"

"Well, since there is an opening in the plastics department, everyone is assuming that he will take over the Plastics wing and let's just say that Alex is less than pleased to work with him again".

Casey laughed. "Why? Did poor Alex lose some woman to this surgeon?", she joked.

Meredith smiled and nodded. "Well, among other things, yes."

"Well, Alex just needs to suck it up. He's got Lexie now right? And besides, Alex should have joined the Gynie-squad anyway".

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, so we all say".

While putting on her coat, Casey asked, "What's the name of this world renowned plastic surgeon anyway?"

"Sloan", Meredith answered. "Dr Mark Sloan".

**GA**

**TBC!**

Okay, so two months later Mark comes to Seattle only to find… Yes! Casey Hudson. Will he remember her or has he already moved on Mark-style? And why is Casey friends with the residents of SGH? The next chapter will explain it all!


End file.
